Brave For You
by PastellRain
Summary: Neru stands up to the school bully, Big Al, for Haku's sake. When the violence gets intense and Neru ends up injured, will Haku be brave enough to jump into the scene to stand up for Neru? Trigger warning for violence and physical bullying.
**Trigger warnings / TW:** Intense school violence/physical bullying, knife violence, quite a bit of cursing

 **AN** : Yikes... All I wanted to write was "Haku being brave". That was the whole main idea that inspired this fanfiction. Instead it turned into all this violent drama. It went beyond my control. I've never written anything so violent before. It was quite an experience, and as a writer it feels like it was a first for me. Well, I guess you have to have a "first" for something every now and then.

* * *

Courage...

Neru had lots of it. She had bravery and fierceness, but only used it to stand up for those who couldn't, such as Haku. Even though, Haku thought Neru could be too violent sometimes. Her worst habit was getting into fights.

Even with that, Haku thought that Neru was still braver than her.

"I'm really a coward." Haku sighed. Just earlier that day she had been crying because someone in first period kept throwing thumbtacks at her. He was a very mean student. Haku knew who he was, Big Al. He liked picking on everyone mercilessly, and Haku had been one of his main targets since elementary school. He would always call Haku a bitch, verbally abused her, and many other horrible things. Haku's biggest fear was that the violence was going to one day become physical and that she'd come home with bruises and scars.

Haku was afraid that eventually, throwing thumbtacks would become "piercing thumbtacks into Haku's skin". Haku almost felt like this would've been the path Big Al would take, knowing Haku was so afraid of needles.

"I didn't even have the courage to tell him to stop. All I did was let them walk all over me as if I were a doormat. I'm a weakling. I can't believe I'm letting them get to me."

In second period, Haku had a class with Neru.

"So Neru..." Haku confessed, "Al kept throwing thumbtacks at me last class... and I was too scared to do anything."

Neru sighed and put her arm on Haku's shoulder.

"You know Haku, if you don't do anything, he's just going to keep harassing you!" Neru shouted.

Neru's words sounded harsh, but Haku knew she meant well. Why else would Neru have saved her a bunch of times on so many different occasions? Because she cared.

"I'm sorry Haku, but I just can't stand to see you get bullied like that. It isn't fair." Neru spoke consolingly. "Do you want me to take care of him then?"

Haku would've said yes, but... she felt something eating at her words. She didn't want Neru to fight anymore.

"N-Neru, actually... you don't have to, really. I'll be fine. It was only thumbtacks this time. Really. I shouldn't have gotten as worked up about it as I did." Haku uttered in shame and nervousness.

"But Haku, what else are you going to do?" Neru asked. "The teachers at this darn school never did anything when we told on him. And Haku, it's BIG AL. He's a heartless demon."

"If I were strong..." Haku started saying, her voice shaking. "I would do something about him myself, but... I'm not. And I don't want to have to depend on you. I don't want any fights either. I just don't know what to do!"

"It's alright." Neru said, consolingly. "You don't have to feel like that. I'll take care of them for you after school. It'll be my pleasure. After all, I'm your friend. We've gotta stick up for each other."

Haku still couldn't help but feel like Neru was making a bad decision.

* * *

By the time school was out, Haku took a detour in order to pick up some homework assignment from a class where she was falling behind.

That was when she heard a familiar voice shouting.

"What do you think you're doing?"

It was Neru. Haku's heart skipped a beat. Neru was doing this for her. She was risking getting in trouble, or even losing a fight, for Haku's sake. She was going to break the the school rules, and possibly even her bones, for Haku's sake!

Haku couldn't help but feel nervous and sick all over again. Neru was acting so... so... stupid. Unreasonable.

After Haku got her assignments, she began to hide behind a wall to watch things unfold. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't feel like she could run away and leave Neru.

"She's my friend, leave her alone!" Neru shouted. "Leave everyone alone, you inconsiderate scum!"

Neru was facing a guy who seemed to be twice her size in body mass. Even just seeing him from afar made Haku feel threatened. She swallowed hard and flinched.

"Ahahah!" The colossal bully broke out in a booming laugh and slapped his wide knees, his clique of friends laughing behind him. "Look at this chick! I can't believe her. She's overreacting over a couple of thumbtacks!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Neru asked.

"She actually wants to fight me? This pipsqueak? Hahaha! Don't make me laugh. You should just go along home now, with your little pipsqueak friend."

"Haku is NOT a pipsqueak!" Neru growled. The bully kept laughing. Haku almost couldn't watch.

She felt so dumbfounded that Neru was doing this for her. What an amazing friend a Haku had. Haku didn't even think she deserved a friend like Neru, who would go such lengths just so Haku would feel safe. But at the same time, she just couldn't let this happen. Haku even felt a little upset at Neru for her decision. What an idiot. Why did she have to keep doing this? Haku hated violence. She didn't want any fights to break out, especially not one involving Neru.

Haku cared for Neru's safety, for her happiness, for her well-being... She wanted her to stop for her own good.

"I want you to stop fighting, Neru. Even if it is for me..." Haku clutched her chest and whispered so softly.

But what could Haku do to stop this fight? She couldn't approach the scene. Just thinking of getting close made Haku's legs shake as if they were holding up the weight of a boulder. She was too scared.

"Go away, you pussy skank." One of the bully's friends walked up to Neru and smirked at her.

This was all because of thumbtacks. Haku covered her eyes.

"Son of a bitch." Neru said back, loaded with an unappeasable rage. "What gives you the right to call me that?"

"What gives YOU the right to act like a bitch towards us?" The guy asked. "You look fucking dumb right now."

"Don't you dare call me a skank, coward!" Neru screamed. "You've done all sorts of horrible things to my friend before. You're a disgusting piece of shit. You and Big Al!"

"Stupid bitch, one more word and I'll beat you up."

"Do it." Neru said. "I want to see you try, losers."

Oh no.

Oh no.

Haku's blood stopped cold.

Neru didn't know when to stop.

Neru tried to defend herself. Big Al took over and punched Neru in the face with a fist as hard and fast as a cannonball. Haku felt her nerves shatter to pieces. She felt as if the same fist had punched her right in the stomach. The violence had become brutally physical.

In defense, Neru took Big Al's wrist, bit it, and tried to kick him, only to be pushed down like a piece of paper by the gigantic mass of the titanic menace.

Haku felt like she was going to throw up.

The teachers were all at a meeting in a room upstairs and far away. All the teachers in the school.

Haku looked around for any sort of help. Nothing. No one. She ran around, then ran back, and continued to peek out to the fight. The next thing Haku saw made her feel like a hundred thumbtacks had stabbed her somewhere in the heart. Big Al was attacking Neru as the other boy held her down, punching her in the mouth.

Haku's eyes filled with tears. She was terrified. Big Al and his friends were sociopaths. Horrible, hostile people who needed to be in jail, rather than in a public school. He couldn't stay. He was pure danger.

"Neru, why? Why did you do this for me? Why? Couldn't you just have done something normal like tell the teacher? Why do you let yourself do this? Why? You idiot. Now they're beating you up. Oh, what am I saying...!? It's not your fault. Not at all! You don't deserve this. I want you to stop. I want you to be OKAY. I don't want you get get hurt. I care about you."

"You're my hero."

"You're my best friend."

"You're my favorite person in the entire world."

Haku wiped the tears and before even thinking of anything else, leaped out from behind the corner in one brave movement of her entire body.

This was it. She put herself in grave danger. But she couldn't even muster not doing anything.

"STOP. IT. RIGHT. NOW!" Haku yelled louder than any sound that had ever emerged from her chest before.

Everything paused for a second, and the violent bullies looked up with blood-thirst in their eyes. Neru's nose was bleeding and looked like she was in lots of physical pain. When she saw Haku, standing there, tall and brave like a hero... her eyes filled with tears. Haku was so brave, she thought. She couldn't convey how moved she felt.

"Haku..."

"Another bitch. What are you going to do, tell your mommy?"

Haku's entire body was trembling, but she refused to show any fear. She took a stance and stood as still as she possibly could, hiding her tears, hiding her nerves, hiding every single weak emotion her heart was bursting with in this very moment.

"You HEARTLESS MONSTERS." Haku brooded, channeling all her anger and disgust into her words. "I can't believe you would do something like this. You HORRIBLE ANIMALS. Leave her be, RIGHT NOW."

They laughed. This made Haku more enraged, sad, and horrified than she had ever been in her entire life.

"I SAID RIGHT NOW! YOU SCUM!"

Haku ran up to Big Al and tackled him in the stomach will all her might, summoning every bit of strength she could muster.

She knocked him down. They toppled over and landed with a thud. She slapped him. Haku breathed deeply and instantly got back up, powered by the rushing adrenaline caused by all of this horror.

The other kid pulled out a knife.

"It's all over now..."

Haku felt throbbing vertigo the moment she saw the sharp jagged blade. The danger had progressed to unthinkable. She knew she had to call for help. This had gone far beyond the law. Even though the school was empty, there was at least a small chance anyone would hear.

"HELP!" Haku screamed. "Somebody... HELP US!"

"Screaming will do nothing." The sociopath aggressively inched after Haku.

"HELP... Somebody..."

Haku heard a broken-sounding voice coming from behind. It was Neru.

"They want to murder us. They're trying to KILL us! HELP!" Neru cried will all her might, sounding defeated, but not ready to give up.

Big Al grabbed Haku with a tight, unceasing lock of his thick arms. He had her in a violent hold. Haku screamed in complete terror.

Neru sprung up, even though the pain and fear wracked her senses, screamed as loud as she could, and pushed the kid with the knife with a sudden jerk. He didn't see it coming. He fell to the ground and the knife lightly pierced his shoulder, stunning him for a while.

"LET HER GO, LET HER GO!" Neru screamed, kicking Big Al from the back. It almost seemed to have no effect.

Neru was ready to burst into tears. The very girl who had the courage to stand up for Haku now felt everything she had rapidly draining away.

She couldn't waste any more time. She needed to call the police.

Neru had her cell phone confiscated in one of her classes! Haku probably still had hers...

"Haku, cell phone!" Neru shouted. Right at that moment, Big Al reached into Haku's pocket and pulled out the phone.

"Need this? Too bad?" He slammed the cell phone to the ground, his intention to break it. While it was on the ground, Neru picked it up swiftly. Big Al abruptly dropped Haku and went after Neru, dumbfounded that his plan didn't work. What a fool!

"Wow, you thought it would break? Pfft." Neru snickered, covering up her fear with the small bit of amusement she felt.

Neru let Big Al clumsily chase her down the hall. His punch was pretty hard, but he couldn't run that fast.

"Haku, catch!" Neru threw the phone high in an arc, down the hall. It sailed smoothly into Haku's hand.

"Yeah!" Neru cheered. She knew those long-distance throwing lessons in gym class would pay off one day!

Before Big Al could even run back in the other direction, Haku had already dialed the emergency number.

"They're trying to kill us!" She shouted frantically into the speaker. "We're at Sunrise High School. His name is Al, he has a friend with a knife. They're both trying to murder us!"

Haku and Neru took cover in a nearby closet room, and locked the door.

Eventually Al's partner, his T-shirt stained with blood from his shoulder, got up flimsily. Haku and Neru watched him out of the window.

"Al, maybe we should... run away." He said, his voice shaking. "I can't go back there. To prison... The knife hurts..."

"It hurts, huh?" Neru yelled. "If you can't take the damage you try to inflict on others, you're nothing but a coward!"

"Serves you right!" Haku yelled in succession.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU-"

Big Al began to charge towards Haku and Neru through the door, but got held back by a police officer wearing a blue uniform. Two officers had a hold of him, and a whole crowd of them were suddenly in the hallway. The police had finally arrived.

The officer put Al in handcuffs, along with his buddy with the knife. Haku and Neru emerged from the room, feeling like their bravery had finally paid off.

"Are you two okay?" A considerate officer began to console Haku and Neru. Neru was physically injured, with a bloody nose, missing teeth, and an eye that was beginning to turn black.

To Haku's surprise, Neru burst into tears. She collapsed onto the ground in noisy, erratic sobs. The officer and Haku both hugged her and gave her gentle pats and reassurance.

"Neru... I'm sorry..." Haku whispered. "You did this for me and it was the bravest thing. It's okay now... It's okay. I'm sorry. You'll be okay."

"It's okay now. You guys were very, very brave." The officer said. "Looks like Big Al and his friend are going to prison for the third time, and this time they'll be staying extra long. We'll make sure they get expelled at all costs. Don't worry, they're never coming back."

* * *

"Neru, thank you so much. I'm so, so sorry you got hurt like that"

Neru and Haku sat together in the nurse's office, treating Neru's injuries. Her missing teeth were unfortunate, though they had found the ones that got knocked out on the floor. Perhaps surgery would be in order. Neru's nose turned out to have been broken, and needed a cast. Her blackened eye would take a while to heal, but an ice pack and some remedies would work wonders.

"No..." Neru said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. And Haku... thank YOU. Thank you so much. You... You saved my life back there. You're amazing, you know that? You were so brave. Also... I was the one who was reckless. I'm probably going to get in trouble with my parents again for fighting... I'm sorry. I dragged you into this. I'm horrible..."

Neru began sobbing again. Haku couldn't stand seeing Neru sob, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Neru... It isn't your fault." Haku said. "You're a hero. You stood up to Big Al. We got him expelled and into jail together! But you're the one who stood up to him, not only for me, but for all of us. Everyone in the school. You saved us all!"

"Haku..." Neru dove into Haku's embrace and cried out into her chest. "I was so scared... I got beaten up and it hurt more than just my body... I promise I'll never be reckless again..."

"It's alright... nothing's your fault. Big Al needed to be expelled. Neru?"

"Yes?" Neru looked at Haku with teary eyes.

"We were both brave. Even though we were scared... we faced our fears, and made a difference. That's what makes us brave."

"Okay..." Neru said. "Haku, you know, I think nothing can pull us apart now. I mean, we've been through so much together. We're closer than ever, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." Haku said, smiling. "We're like family. And I love you."

"I love you too." Said Neru. "Hm, let's not dwell on this anymore. The past is in the past. So... how about we go to your house together and relax and play games?"

"Sounds great!" Haku said, "We're having macaroni and cheese for dinner!"

"Well then, I'll be right there!" Neru laughed.

Neru got right back up off the ground, even with her injuries. That was the Neru whom Haku knew. Always looking on the bright side. Even though she needed some time to cry and let it out, Haku knew Neru was as tough as ever.

And perhaps, maybe even Haku herself was tougher than she ever thought she was.

It was time for their wounds to heal, both inside and out.

Everything was once again nice and peaceful the way it should be. Perhaps, maybe even greater than that.

* * *

 **Notes:** I was about to give up on this fanfiction. I really was, until i ended up showing a nice friend on tumblr this and they encouraged me to finish it. I hated this fic at first. I hated it, I hated violence, I thought it was too "edgy" and I just thought this fic failed hard. But I'm glad I finished it. I wanted to convey that Haku and Neru have gone through a lot together, and it has a meaning to me. I'm honestly a little touched at their friendship. *wipes tears*

I know that strength isn't always "standing up to a bully", but I wanted to show you how strong Haku could be, especially when it is for Neru.


End file.
